Adαptαción
by Teniente Jaz Mignonette
Summary: Regalo para Morgan's Panties. • La humanidad, desde sus inicios, ha ido arrastrando tras ella un sinfín de sinsabores. Sin embargo, gracias a aquellos mismos males que la han acompañado desde que el mundo es mundo, desarrolló una manera infalible de supervivencia: la adaptación a su entorno y a la vida misma. Se han vuelto fuertes.
1. Adaptándose a la vida

_Shingeki no Kyojin_ es propiedad del desalmado Hajime Isayama. Si fuera mío, el _Team Levi _sobreviviría al ataque de la Titán Hembra (lo cual sería TAN poco sano para la trama).

* * *

Pαrα Cαpitαnα Morgαn.

* * *

Adαptαción

I

Adαptándose α lα vidα.

La niña observó como los miembros de la policía se llevaban aquellos cadáveres envueltos en mantas sucias de sangre. Inmediatamente su mente la llevó hasta los cuerpos de sus padres y tembló.

—Tengo frío —susurró Mikasa en tono lastimero.

Tenía mucho frío, sí. Sus padres yacían muertos en un gran charco de sangre. Un escalofrío recorrió su pequeño ser al saberse sola, _completamente sola_.

Papá jamás volvería a casa sosteniendo un pato recién cazado que prepararía para la cena; mamá nunca más la abrazaría como cuando ella temblaba por la fiebre ni le enseñaría, con infinita paciencia, a bordar en lienzo el mismo símbolo que ella guardaba celosamente en su muñeca. _Nunca más_.

Eren oyó la frase de Mikasa y se acercó a ella, quitándose rápidamente la bufanda de hilos rojos del cuello.

—Toma, Mikasa. —Enrolló torpemente la bufanda alrededor de la cabeza de la jovencita—. Esto te abrigará, está calentita. Lo ha tejido mi madre.

—¿Α dónde iré ahora? —preguntó en un murmullo—. Ya no tengo un hogar al cual regresar.

—Puedes venir a vivir con nosotros —sugirió el doctor Jaeger, sintiendo lástima de aquella muchachita que había quedado a la buena de dios—. ¿Sabes, Mikasa? Eren no tendrá problemas en compartir a Carla contigo.

Eren le alargó la mano. —Vámonos a casa.

Mikasa tomó de la mano y se dejó llevar.

—***—**

Carla aguardaba despierta e impaciente el regreso de su marido y su hijo. Armin había tocado la puerta de su casa a media tarde preguntando por Eren, pero este había partido junto con su padre a una visita médica en la mañana. La señora Jaeger miró con ansiedad a través de la ventana: la luna estaba llegando a su punto máximo de luz. La mujer se removió inquieta en su asiento. Estaban tardando demasiado.

Dio un pequeño salto, al oír la voz de su esposo tras la puerta de la calle:

—No hagan ruido, niños. Tu madre ya debe estar dormida, Eren.

—Grisha, Eren —los saludó atropelladamente, al verlos entrar. Detrás de ellos, una niña de cabello oscuro y mirada vacía parecía dubitativa—. ¡Eren! —La mujer saltó de la silla al ver las manchas de sangre en la ropa de su hijo—. ¡Eren! ¿Pero qué te ha pasado? ¡Grisha!

El médico suspiró profundamente antes de hablar.

—Es una larga historia, Carla.

—¡Pero Eren está…! —Carla posó su mirada en Mikasa, quien se había aferrado a la bufanda de Eren como si esta fuera su tabla de salvación, y mantenía un absoluto silencio.

—Ella es Mikasa, Carla. Y ella vivirá con nosotros de ahora en adelante —explicó Grisha Jaeger mientras tomaba lugar en la mesa e indicaba a los niños que lo imitaran—. ¿Podrías calentar un poco de té, por favor? —pidió—. Es una historia bastante larga y difícil de contar.

La mujer tomó presurosa una tetera del fogón mientras veía a Eren sentarse al lado de niña y acomodar torpemente la bufanda alrededor el cuello de la misma. Mikasa permanecía callada y taciturna, con los ojos bajos como si no se atreviera a mirar a nadie.

Habiendo servido la humeante infusión en la mesa, oyó a su esposo desglosar lentamente la terrible historia para ella; sus ojos iban aumentando paulatinamente de tamaño demostrando su terror.

—¡Eren! —interrumpió, horrorizada al oír cómo su hijo se había aventurado solo, en medio del espeso bosque, en pos de los pasos de los captores de Mikasa—. Eres demasiado impulsivo. ¡Pudieron haberte matado! Tenías que haber esperado a tu padre llegara o a la po…

—¿A la policía, mamá? —La interrumpió a su vez el chico, desafiante—. Si fuera por aquellos inútiles de la policía, Mikasa ya estaría muerta —argumentó, como horas antes lo había hecho frente a su padre.

—Tú no eres ningún héroe, Eren. Además esos hombres… —Carla bajó la voz, incapaz de pronunciar la palabra que seguía palpitando en su lengua.

—Ellos están muertos. —Y como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo más, Eren se miró las manos—. Yo…

—Tranquilo, hijo. Mikasa vive gracias a ti —. La voz de Carla adquirió un tono condescendiente. Su mano rozó la coronilla de su hijo, cándida, mas sus ojos todavía conservaban rastros de temor.

Eren esbozó una sonrisa aliviada y al instante sintió un ligero peso en su hombro.

—¿Mikasa? —preguntó. La niña había apoyado su cabecita en él y cerrado sus ojos.

—Se ha quedado dormida, pobre niña —se condolió el médico, mirándola.

—¿Y ahora? —susurró Eren.

Grisha tomó suavemente a la niña dormida. Al levantarla, vio que el golpe que ella había recibido se veía color violeta a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. La bufanda osciló suavemente cuando la cargó en sus brazos.

—Ahora, Eren, es el momento de tener mucha paciencia con ella.

—Llévala al cuarto de Eren, Grisha —indicó Carla—. Y tú, hijo, te quedarás aquí.

Eren no pudo evitar soltar un bufido al ver que su madre le señalaba el camastro arrinconado en una esquina del comedor.

—***—**

—_¡Papá, mamá! —gritó. Ellos no parecían oírla y Mikasa solo les veía las espaldas._

_De repente, se halló rodeada de sangre. Las paredes exudaban sangre, el techo chorreaba el líquido escarlata._

_Risas. Oyó risas socarronas. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo._

—_Cállate, niñita. Papá y mamá no volverán —dijo uno._

—_Ahora, querida, se buena con nosotros y no te pasará nada._

_Mikasa quiso gritar, pero una mano enorme le cubrió la boca…_

Se removió inquieta y terminó por despertar en una cama que no era suya, en una habitación desconocida. El sol ya se asomaba por la ventana parcialmente cubierta por una cortina oscura. Mikasa oyó la voz de la señora Jaeger que venía del piso inferior:

—Eren, termina tu desayuno de una vez y ven a ayudarme con el cesto de ropa lavada.

De forma casi inmediata, oyó la queja del aludido:

—¡Mamá!

—Deja de ser tan terco, hijo mío.

—Está bien, mamá —respondió el chico—, pero antes voy a ver a Mikasa. —La chica oyó los pasos de Eren al subir por las escaleras y luego el girar del pomo de la puerta.

—Despertaste —dijo él, a modo de saludo, al verla sentada sobre la cama.

—Hola, Eren—saludó ella, mirándolo.

El chico se sentó al borde de la cama.

—Te tardaste mucho, Mikasa.

Ella parpadeó sin entender.

—Papá te dio un poco de láudano para que pudieras dormir —explicó—. Dijo que te ayudaría a dormir sin soñar, pero te tardaste dos días enteros en despertar.

—Lo siento —contestó ella.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —Eren la miró sin comprender—. Vamos, abajo, Mikasa.

En el piso de abajo, la señora Jaeger cargaba con un cesto de ropa limpia.

—Mikasa —saludó la mujer—. Despertaste.

—Señora Jaeger.

—No seas tan formal, querida. —Sonrió con candidez.

—Mikasa, apúrate con el desayuno—urgió Eren—. Armin me dijo que…

—Eren Jeager. —La voz de su madre adquirió un tono de advertencia—. No olvides que debes ayudarme con el cesto de ropa. ¿Verdad que no lo olvidaste, hijo?

Eren tomó de nuevo su lugar en la mesa, ahogando una nueva protesta.

—***—**

Poco a poco, Mikasa fue acostumbrándose a la idea de que viviría con los Jeager durante mucho tiempo. Terminó por aceptar que el mundo seguiría girando sin sus padres y que debía aprender a vivir sin ellos. Y también se dio cuenta de que, tal vez, no estaba completamente sola.

Algunas veces, las pesadillas la atacaban por las noches y despertaba sudando frío. Eren solía colarse en su habitación en esos momentos y, a pesar de su negativa, el chico se cruzaba de brazos y no se marchaba hasta que ella volviera a los brazos del dios del sueño.

Cerca de Eren sentía la calidez del sol. El chico era sumamente hosco, impulsivo y poco sociable, pero eso a ella no le importaba. Le gustaba observarlo en su rutina diaria, gruñendo a su madre cuando no quería obedecer y cuando esta le tiraba de la oreja, medio molesta, medio divertida por su tozudez; cuando lo oía hablar con su padre sobre viejas anécdotas o leer libros prohibidos con Armin, y soñando con un mundo afuera de las murallas, con los bosques espesos libres de titanes, o con las arenas lamidas suavemente por las olas espumosas del mar.

—¿Hay algo más allá de las murallas? —preguntó un día, curiosa.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Mikasa! —replicó Armin con entusiasmo—. ¡Mucho más! ¿No deseas conocer el mar?

—La tropa de reconocimiento puede salir afuera de las murallas —acotó Eren, soñador, con los ojos fijos en el punto donde las murallas y el cielo se encontraban.

—Pero es peligroso, ¿no? —inquirió la muchacha.

—¡Aquí también!—rebatió Eren, impulsivo—. ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas…?! —calló de golpe.

Mikasa se aferró a su bufanda, sus dedos se enroscaron firmemente sobre la tela y sus labios adquirieron un rictus amargo e ínfimo del que solo Eren logró percatarse.

—Lo siento.

—No importa.

—Imagina — habló Armin, serenamente, en un obvio intento de amenizar el ambiente— que somos unos pájaros enjaulados. ¿Qué harías tú cuando la jaula se abra?

—Volar —respondió ella.

—Exacto. —Armin sonrió—. A veces pienso que el escudo de la tropa de reconocimiento son alas, alas de verdad.

Oyeron las campanas a lo lejos.

—¡Es la tropa! —chilló Eren—. ¡Llegaron!

Los niños tomaron sus cosas de la escalinata donde se hallaban y corrieron hasta la avenida principal. Unos pocos hombres volvían desde fuera, algunos con heridas y otros guiando una carreta. Oyeron murmullos de desaprobación provenientes de los adultos. Ellos los ignoraron.

—Esas alas. —Eren miraba entusiasmado al grupo recién llegado—. Ellos pueden volar.

—***—**

Una tarde, mientras ayudaba a Carla en la cocina a preparar la cena, Mikasa la llamó «mamá». Una débil vergüenza cubrió sus mejillas. Ella nunca cometía errores, como lo había indicado más una vez el doctor Jaeger.

La señora Jaeger sonrió al oír aquella palabra de la boca de la parca jovencita.

—No te sonrojes, Mikasa, que no has hecho nada malo. Dilo de nuevo. —Carla había aprendido a querer a aquella niña como propia. Era seria y casi nunca sonreía. Había conocido la maldad del mundo demasiado joven y ella se había propuesto calladamente a hacerla sentir protegida, como en familia.

—P-pero… señora Jaeger.

—Eres una niña buena, Mikasa. —La mujer le acarició el rostro, cándida—. Y muy sensata. Cuida del cabezota de Eren, ¿vale? Es muy impulsivo, lo sabes

Y por primera vez en mucho, muchísimo tiempo, Mikasa rió sinceramente.

—***—**

—¿Así que ustedes quieren salir fuera de las murallas? —inquirió uno de los adolescentes, acercándose peligrosamente a Eren y Armin.

—Sí —respondió Eren, desafiante.

—¡Hereje! ¡Maldito! —chilló otro, indignado.

—Pagarán. —Y los tres hicieron crujir los nudillos.

—E-esperen. ¡Hablemos, por favor! —suplicó Armin.

Eren se adelantó y recibió un puñetazo que lo arrojó al suelo. Un hilo de sangre surgió de su maltratada nariz.

—Déjenlos en paz. —Los tres jóvenes se giraron y vieron a Mikasa tras ellos. Un sentimiento de ira la invadió al ver a aquellos chicos haciendo daño a **su** familia. Ella no lo permitiría. No de nuevo.

—¿Si no qué? —preguntó uno en tono bravucón.

De un movimiento rápido, Mikasa cogió un enorme trozo de madera y se lanzó a la carrera. Logró golpear a uno de ellos en el abdomen, quien se dobló de dolor. Eren se recuperó rápidamente y golpeó a otro. Armin estaba ahí, presenciándolo todo son los ojos abiertos como platos y con las extremidades trémulas, incapaz de moverse.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios eres, niña?! —preguntaron a coro los tres, asustados por la fuerza bruta de la muchacha.

Mikasa les lanzaba miradas asesinas. En sus manos, el trozo de madera se balanceaba peligrosamente.

—Lárguense.

Y los tres se fueron corriendo lejos, como aquel zorro de una vieja leyenda que Grisha les había relatado: con los rabos entre las patas y muertos de vergüenza.

Armin se apoyó contra la pared, suspirando de alivio y Eren se deslizó hasta el suelo de adoquín.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Mikasa? —preguntó.

«Porque tú eres mi hogar, Eren.»

Años después, sin gas en su equipo de maniobras y desarmada contra aquel titán que se acercaba a ella, Mikasa intentaba sobreponerse al dolor que explotaba en su pecho y destilaba todo tipo de sensaciones a su cuerpo de marioneta sin hilos.

Muerto. Eren estaba muerto.

Y ella volvía a estar sola en la inmensidad del mundo, otra vez.

El titán se acercaba a ella con premura.

«¡Lucha, Mikasa! ¡Lucha y vive!»

Oyó su voz, tan lejana como aquel recuerdo, mas aquello fue suficiente. Tomó la única cuchilla que le quedaba, dispuesta a todo por defender su vida, _como aquella vez_.

La granada estaba frente a ella, y la opción de comer aquel fruto y entregarse al Hades era solo de ella.

«Eren», pensó. «Si muero no podré recordarte» La decisión estaba tomada. El inframundo podía esperarla un poco más. Aún no era su hora. Ella no perecería en las fauces de aquel titán, ni de ningún otro.

«Tú eres mis alas.»

.

.

.

.

* * *

—_¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Aclαrαciones:

•Las pesadillas de Mikasa: Charlando con otra ficker, ambas pensamos que Mikasa pudo haber sufrido algún tipo de abuso sexual durante su cautiverio (sin llegar al coito; la virginidad vale muchísimo en el mercado negro). Eso, sumado al shock de haber visto morir a sus padres y matar a Eren, pudieron haberla perturbado a nivel psicológico-emocional.

•La granada: Muchos se preguntaron qué diablos hacía una granada en medio del caos del ataque de los titanes. Verán: la granada, en la mitología griega, era el fruto del inframundo y quien lo ingiriera pertenecería por completo a el. Perséfone, reina del Hades e hija de la diosa Deméter nunca pudo volver definitivamente donde su madre debido a que consumió algunos granos de la dichosa fruta. La granada en esa escena vendría a simbolizar que la decisión de Mikasa de vivir o morir estaba ahí, frente a ella, y que solo debía tomarla.

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: Por y para vos, pirata pata de palo. Porque sin vos ni las chicas, yo jamás habría soportado mi propio periodo de adaptación que empezó luego de la muerte de mi padre. Te adoro.

Si hay algo que me gusta muchísimo es tratar de sacarles la mayor cantidad de jugo posible a algunas escenas, intentando ser lo más creativa posible. _Espeeero _no haber metido la pata diametralmente XD.

* * *

Editαdo el 18 de Octubre de 2014, sábado.

¡Jajojecha pevê!

* * *

P.S.: ¿Leyeron el maga de estos dos últimos meses? ¡¿LO HICIERON?! Tres palabras: fangirleé y morí.


	2. Adaptándose a la muerte

_Discl__α__imer __α__pplied_

* * *

Advertenciαs: Ligeros spoilers del manga y del spin off _A choice with no regrets_.

* * *

Adαptαción.

II

Adαptándose α lα muerte

Hijo de nadie, Levi jamás conoció a aquellos que lo arrojaron al mundo frío e inmisericorde ni nunca pudo recordar nada más allá del inicio de su vida en la olvidada Ciudad Subterránea.

Desde que tuvo consciencia de que estaba vivo, conoció el lado más crudo de la especie humana sin que nadie le concediera el derecho a protestar.

Muchas veces, emulando a la anciana ciega que, a veces, compartía con él un trozo de su mohosa hogaza de pan, Levi oraba. Pero nadie le respondió. Entonces comprendió que aquel dios debía ser sordo y pensó que si esa deidad no escuchaba a sus hijos, les correspondía a ellos defenderse del mundo.

Recostado contra la pared de una casona olvidada, veía sin ver cómo la vida pasaba lentamente frente a sus ojos, inmutable. Tenía hambre y sus labios resecos de sed le reclamaban una gota de agua, pero eso no parecía importarles a los demás mortales. Ellos, al igual que él, vivían preocupados por robarle al tiempo un segundo más para regalárselo a sus míseras existencias.

El pequeño Levi no conseguía entender a los adultos. ¿Quién era ese tal Rey del que hablaban con tanta reverencia? ¿Por qué tenían tanto pavor a la amenaza de aquellas criaturas llamadas titanes?

A veces, solo a veces, esbozaba una media sonrisa al recibir una respuesta desdeñosa de algún adulto. Después de todo, ¿qué más daba si afuera existían monstruos devoradores de hombres? Ellos ya tenían terribles demonios contra quienes pelear día tras día: ellos mismos.

Ya convertido en adulto, Levi había visto el rostro de la muerte en numerosas ocasiones. La infligía a veces, huía de su implacable guadaña, o en ocasiones, era solo testigo mudo e impotente de la fragilidad humana ante la Parca.

—¡Hermano mayor! —El grito de Isabel y la solemne despedida de Farlan lo seguirían hasta el final de los tiempos, como los tañidos de campanas sonando a réquiem.

«La elección que hice en aquel momento… estaba mal.»

Y sus muertes eran su culpa. Solo suya. Se miró las manos, las mismas que segundos antes habían soltado las cuchillas y sostenido entre ellas la cabeza de Isabel, y una horrible sensación de inmundicia lo invadió. No era la inmundicia propia de una casucha infestada de ratas. Eran los rastros de un alma contaminada e imposible de volver a recuperar.

Erwin Smith lo observaba desde una distancia prudencial, recordando su primera vez. Fue el mismo dolor, la misma ira. Sin embargo, nada hizo para consolarlo. Sabía que aquellas muertes quedarían grabadas al rojo vivo en la memoria de su subordinado; y sabía también que aquel era el inicio de un nuevo caminar.

_Por el bien de todos._

—Vámonos —le dijo—. Los titanes no tardarán en reagruparse.

—***—**

—Levi —Erwin lo saludó desde el dintel de la puerta—, llegaron los nuevos reclutas.

—¿Y? —El cabo levantó una ceja. Que arribara otra manada de suicidas que idealizaban a la legión no era su asunto.

—Cuatro de ellos solicitaron enlistarse a tu nuevo escuadrón. Tienen muy buenas referencias de sus instructores en la academia.

Silencio.

—Hanji está de cacería, Levi —soltó Erwin antes de desaparecer de la puerta.

Levi suspiró, contrariado. Típico de Hanji: apenas llegaban nuevos alistados y ella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, iba tanteándolos para arrastrarlos a sus investigaciones. Por un momento, pensó que las noches de aquellos pobres reclutas estarían minadas de los delirios de la científica.

—Está bien —dijo, sin darse cuenta que Erwin ya se había marchado.

.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Levi, sin desviar la mirada del expediente que estaba leyendo.

—Petra Ral, señor. Escuadrón 102 —respondió la joven rubia sentada frente a él.

—¿Procedencia?

—Trost, señor.

—Del Muro Rose, ¿eh? —El cabo desvió la vista de los papeles por un momento. Su mirada indiferente se posó en la muchacha—. ¿Por qué alguien que vivió su vida entera protegida dentro de los muros, y que califica para ser miembro de la Policía Militar, quiere salir al exterior?

Petra se echó ligeramente para atrás, a causa de un reflejo involuntario. Era cosa bien sabida que el cabo tenía la capacidad de intimidar con solo una mirada.

—No tengo todo el día, chiquilla —urgió el hombre y Petra sonrió tímidamente antes de contestar:

—Porque me sentía asfixiada, señor. El cielo de mi jaula es demasiado estrecho.

El cabo soltó la pluma por un momento y volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Si acaso su respuesta lo había impresionado, Petra Ral jamás lo supo. Levi se perdió por un instante en sus recuerdos olvidados, en una escena que creía enterrada en lo más profundo de su mente:

_De aquel niño flacucho y enfermizo no quedaba nada. Levi había crecido lo suficiente como para defenderse solo. Había aprendido a vivir como un pillo, y si acaso se oía de una hogaza de pan o un trozo de carne desaparecido, los habitantes de la Ciudad Subterránea no dudaban ni por un instante que los responsables eran él y los dos críos que lo acompañaban. _

_El día en el que conoció el exterior y pudo por primera vez aspirar el aire de la ciudad, fijó su vista en el cielo en el momento exacto en que pasaba una bandada de aves. Las siguió atentamente con la mirada hasta que sus ojos chocaron contra los muros._

—_Es solo una maldita jaula —suspiró—. Los humanos vivimos en una jodida ratonera._

_Y echando un último vistazo al ave rezagada de la bandada, volvió al subsuelo. Farlan e Isabel debían estar esperándolo con aquella sorpresa que, desde hacía varios días, decían que le estaban preparando._

Levi se llevó la humeante taza de té a los labios y alistó de nuevo su pluma.

—Mañana empiezan las pruebas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo —le dijo a la muchacha—. Ahora retírate a tu barraca.

Y Petra, con los ojos brillantes por la alegría contenida, se irguió de la silla y lo saludó solemne, llevando el puño a su corazón, mientras que en el fondo brincaba como una niña con un dulce nuevo.

—***—**

Desde la muerte de sus «hermanos», Levi se había encerrado a sí mismo en un egoísmo que a muchos les resultaba incomprensible y hasta desagradable. Se había corrido la voz de que había sido un vulgar matón en el pasado, y que Erwin lo había reclutado en contra de su voluntad. Sin embargo, poco o nada le importaban aquellos rumores, siempre y cuando lo dejaran tranquilo encerrado en su sempiterna soledad.

Nunca hablaba de Farlan e Isabel ni de su pasado en la ciudad que lo vio nacer. Ni siquiera con Erwin, y este tampoco ponía el dedo en la llaga. Nadie mejor que él sabía que hablar del pasado hacía que volviera a doler de nuevo.

Llevado por la rabia contenida, se había jurado a sí mismo que acabaría con ellos, que libraría a la humanidad de aquellos devoradores de sueños y que despertaría a los humanos de su letargo. Isabel y Farlan lo habían querido antes, y él se encargaría de cumplirle sus sueños.

El tiempo hizo que aquella rabia se disipara dando lugar al hombre de cabeza fría en el que se había convertido. Todavía tenía presente su objetivo primo, pero terminó por comprender que la ira no lo llevaría a ningún lugar. Todo lo contrario, se impondría ante él como un obstáculo.

Detrás de su perenne expresión de indiferencia, su voz impersonal y sus palabrotas al filo de cada frase, sus hombres sabían que podían confiar ciegamente en el cabo. Levi no era un hombre de explayarse en palabras de halagadoras o sonreír diciéndoles que lo estaban haciendo bien. Sus palabras justas a menudo eran ácidas, especialmente con Hanji (en un intercambio de insultos que la científica tomaba sumamente divertida, mencionado la manía por la limpieza del cabo como una rareza aún más extraña que su propia fijación por los titanes); pero sabían que eso era suficiente. El cabo era parco, y ellos habían terminado por adaptarse a su escueta manera de ser.

—_Hmpf_. Petra, te falta mucho para ser como yo —se ufanó Aruro, observando a la muchacha levantarse con dificultad del pasto donde la había tumbado—. La próxima vez…

—La próxima vez deberías cerras la boca, Aruro —sentenció Levi, cruzándose de brazos. Y en una fracción de segundo, Petra lo derribó con una patada baja que lo hizo aullar de dolor y morderse la lengua. La joven sonrió con suficiencia; el escuadrón estalló en carcajadas.

—***—**

Levi se preocupaba, a su extraña manera, por los miembros de su escuadrón; lo demostraba con acciones más que con palabras, en especial con Petra Ral. La genuina respuesta, que esta le había dado el día de la entrevista, lo había sorprendido gratamente. Empero el cabo sabía que era una mujer de armas tomar. Su amable modo de ser, su carácter conciliador y su apariencia frágil contrastaban enormemente con su fiereza en el campo de batalla. La chica era menuda, lo cual la hacía tan ágil como un gato pequeño y tenía la capacidad de acoplarse al equipo de forma rápida y coordinadamente.

A veces, le recordaba vagamente a Isabel, pero distinta. Ambas compartían la mirada soñadora y la preocupación por su bienestar. Sin embargo, lo que a Isabel le sobraba de impulsiva, Petra lo tenía de centrada y comedida. La muchacha parecía escudriñar en sus pensamientos porque le regalaba una sonrisa en el momento exacto. Sus dedos a veces se rozaban ligeramente contra los suyos, como al descuido, transmitiéndole el pedacito de candidez que los demás habían olvidado en el buró. Cuando se encontraban en los pasillos, o en alguna de las habitaciones del cuartel, los ojos de Petra brillaban, y aunque él no lo demostrase, sentía a la muchacha _diferente_.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó un día, cuando la joven le llevó su taza de té y Levi notó un ligerísimo temblor en sus manos.

Ella negó con la cabeza, colocando la taza cuidadosamente sobre el escritorio rebosante de papeles.

—Nada, señor. Me encuentro perfectamente.

—Eso no es cierto, Petra —la contrarió.

La muchacha hipó un poco y soltó todo aquello que la agobiaba desde la mañana:

—Es mi padre, señor. Nuestra casa se encuentra en Trost. Le envié una carta y no me contestó. Temo que durante el ataque…

—No te preocupes —la interrumpió Levi—. Hanji ha hecho un informe del distrito donde vives y sabemos que tu padre está bien. Los titanes no llegaron a atacar la zona.

Petra suspiró de alivio.

—¡Cabo! —Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la muchacha—. Gracias, muchas gracias, señor.

—Es nuestra obligación, Petra. Solo espero que tu padre no coja alguna enfermedad; todavía hay cadáveres regados por la ciudad. —El hombre se llevó la taza a la altura de los labios, dispuesto a tomar el primer sorbo de la infusión.

—Sabe una cosa, señor —susurró Petra con voz muy baja—. Si no fuera usted tan severo, lo habría abrazado en este preciso instante.

La taza quedó suspendida en el aire. Levi intentó volver a llamarla, pero la joven ya había desaparecido tras la puerta. El cabo podría jurar que oyó una risita en la distancia.

—***—**

Todo había terminado. La misión había fracasado estrepitosamente. Podía oír las campanadas a lo lejos, anunciando que la esperanza vertida en ellos por la humanidad había fracasado. Y sabía de buena cuenta que los mismos que los habían despedido con vítores en la mañana, los recibirían con indignados abucheos. Y con justa razón.

Levi era un hombre hecho a pulso por la vida y estaba acostumbrado a los golpes y reveces. _A las despedidas_. Soportó estoico los insultos de la multitud desesperanzada. Frente a él, comandando la caravana de supervivientes, iba Erwin Smith, solemne como quien se sabe condenado y asume su destino con la cabeza en alto. Tras suyo llevaban a Eren, herido en cuerpo y alma, acompañado por aquella muchacha, Ackerman. En el fondo, Levi comprendía al muchacho, aunque este no lo supiera. Sabía que el chico se sentía responsable por la muerte de sus subordinados. Como él, había apostado perdido a costa de vidas humanas.

Y aunque toda su vida había aprendido que mantener la cabeza fría en situaciones como aquella era esencial para supervivir, nada lo había preparado para enfrentar al hombre que tenía frente a él, con la frente arrugada por la preocupación, ojos nerviosos y manos sosteniendo un trozo de papel.

—Cabo Levi, quería hablar con usted antes de que mi hija me viera. Gracias por cuidarla, soy el padre de Petra…

Adelantó sus pasos, incapaz de ver a los ojos a aquel hombre que seguía hablando a viva voz de su única hija. ¿Cómo decirle que ella ya no estaba? ¿Con qué palabras explicarle que su cuerpo se pudría a merced de los titanes en un campo abierto? ¿Cómo hacerle entender que el brillo de la vida se le había escapado de sus ojos y que del futuro brillante solo quedaban recuerdos y una capa rasgada y teñida de sangre?

Por primera vez, Levi no tuvo respuesta a aquellas preguntas ni las palabras acudieron a su auxilio.

—***—**

Bajó las escaleras lentamente. Apretaba los dientes a causa del dolor en su herida y murmuraba maldiciones por lo bajo. Hanji le había advertido que no valía la pena; que ella no hablaría. Mas no le importó en absoluto. Debía verla de nuevo.

—¿Por qué, Annie? —Levi reconoció la voz del soldado Arlert de inmediato. Con sumo cuidado, se pegó a la pared para que el chico no lo viera.

Armin golpeó los nudillos contra el cristal, como si aquello fuera suficiente para despertarla. El seco eco de los golpes inundó la celda subterránea.

—Por qué, Annie. ¿Qué te orilló a esto?

Levi no necesitó decir nada. Había oído suficiente. Arlert estaba preguntándose lo mismo. Volvió a subir las escaleras con lentitud, cruzó el cuartel de extremo a extremo; se encontró con Jean saliendo a hurtadillas de la habitación de Eren y oyó a Mikasa despedirse de él.

El té, que algún ordenanza se encargaba de dejarle, sabía amargo. Tan amargo como la muerte desde que _ella_ había dejado de llevárselo en la oficina todos los días.

Tomando la taza entre sus manos, se preguntó si la ausencia le dolía. No era la primera vez que alguien moría bajo su mando y estaba seguro que tampoco sería la última.

—Todo esto es pura mierda, joder —masculló, escupiendo la infusión y apartando la taza.

El dolor volvió rápidamente a su herida, punzante e inmisericorde. Arrastrando la pierna, llegó a su habitación y se echó en la cama sin miramientos.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado mirando fijamente al techo ni si aquello fue efecto del sueño y de la pena.

—Cabo Levi, despierte.

Petra estaba sentaba al borde de su cama, vestida tal y como la vio por última vez. Levi se llevó las manos a la cara por inercia.

—Cabo —repitió la joven, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Vine a despedirme de usted.

Levi parpadeó un par de veces. Ella **no** podía ser real.

—Debo estar volviéndome loco —masculló el hombre y Petra rió bajito.

—La señorita Hanji solía decir que usted nunca ha estado completamente cuerdo.

Levi soltó un bufido contrariado.

—Ella es la menos indicada para hablar de locura —dijo.

—Tiene razón, señor —asintió la muchacha.

—Tú moriste, Petra —comenzó él—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a despedirme, señor. Ellos me esperan —susurró la muchacha.

—¿Ellos quiénes? —preguntó.

—Usted lo sabe, señor: Aruro, Erld y Gunter.

Levi la miró. Ella sonreía con melancolía.

—Petra… —Las palabras se anudaron en su garganta como nunca antes—. ¿Sentiste algo en aquel momento? —Genial. Apenas soltó la pregunta se sintió un mocoso ridículo.

—No lo recuerdo, señor —respondió ella—. Fue demasiado rápido que ni siquiera pude darme cuenta. —Soltó un par de lágrimas—. ¿Sabe una cosa, señor? Me arrepiento de haber preocupado tanto a mi padre y de no haberlo a usted abrazado _aquella vez. _¿Lo recuerda?—volvió a reír bajito, su mano cubrió su sonrisa y en sus pestañas oscilaban algunas lágrimas. Levi solo la observaba en silencio, todavía luchando por creer que era _ella_ y no una _ilusión_. —Por favor, señor, dígale a Eren que nunca fue su culpa. Él no tiene por qué sentirse culpable. Ahora debo marcharme.

—¿A dónde? —cuestionó él, por inercia.

—Usted lo sabe, señor. El cielo de mi jaula es demasiado estrecho para mí… Adiós.

Levi abrió los ojos debido al haz de luz que se colaba por la ventana. Sí, todo había sido una vil jugarreta de su muerte. Los muertos yacen fríos en sus tumbas y jamás vuelven a despedirse de los vivos.

—_¿Ya han terminado? _—preguntó Erld.

—_Obviamente no. Son demasiado lentos_ —protestó Aruro—. _No se parecen a mí._

—_Deja de ser tan pretencioso_ —lo reprendió Petra.

—_¿Debemos irnos ya? _—inquirió Gunter.

Petra asintió.

—_Solo espero_ —Aruro se aclaró la garganta. — _que cuando el cabo se reúna algún día con nosotros, deje un poquito de lado su cara de amargado._

Y los cuatro soltaron sonoras carcajadas que se mezclaron con los tañidos de las campanas que repicaban afuera del cuartel anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día.

.

.

.

.

* * *

«Del sufrimiento han surgido las almas más fuertes. Los caracteres más sólidos están plagados de cicatrices.»

—Gibran Jalil.

* * *

—_¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácora de Jαz: Me vi _Shingeki no Kyojin_ con un estoicismo que hasta Levi envidiaría. Escuchaba la banda sonora y analizando el contexto y a los personajes desde muchas aristas, incluso en el marco legal. Y en el capítulo veintidós del animé (después comencé a leer el manga) me fui (con el perdón del término) a la soberana puta. Estaba muy susceptible por la reciente muerte de mi viejo que ya se imaginarán cómo va la mano.

Levi es, en palabras de mi padre, un «hombre de calle», forjado por la experiencia. Hecho y derecho. Por eso me preocupa haber mantenido el IC o, por lo menos, no haber caído en exceso en el OoC.

Shippeo dolorosamente a este par, por obvias razones. Petra era de esos personajes entrañables a los que les tomás cariño sin darte cuenta, a pesar de ser un personaje secundario que estaba marcado desde el inicio. Ella era un personaje efímero (como Marco) que llegó, hizo catarsis en alguien y luego se fue (los fans de _Game of Thrones_ me van a entender).

Como pueden ver, tomé como canon el spin off _A choice with no regrets_ y omití totalmente al capitán Kenny y el apellido de Levi en la trama.

* * *

Editαdo el 20 de Octubre de 2014, lunes.

¡Jajohecha pevê!


End file.
